naruto_bleach_fairy_tail_and_fullmetal_alchemistfandomcom-20200214-history
Bickslow
Bickslow (Bixlow ''in the English Dub) is a Mage of the Fairy Tail Guild and, along with Freed Justine and Evergreen, makes up the infamous Thunder God Tribe. Physical Appearance Bickslow is a tall man with a mildly muscular build and broad shoulders. His hair is blue and black in color, with the black parts being almost shaven, and the blue ones, occupying the top and the sides of his head, being much longer, with the one of the top being styled in a Mohawk-like crest, and the ones on the sides pointing backwards. Bickslow’s large eyebrows are also blue, and the upper part of his nose and his forehead bear the tattoo of a stylized man extending his long, curved arms outwards. His irises each have a concentric circle surrounding the pupils inside them. He also has prominent eyelashes ending in a spiraling curved motif, each placed at one of his large eyes’ sides; the pair of eyelashes pointing towards his nose are headed downwards, while the outer ones jut upwards. Below his eyes are two slightly curved lines pointing downwards. His black Fairy Tail Stamp is located on the upper part of his own tongue, often visible due to him sticking it out. Until recently, Bickslow applied dark nail polish to his fingernails. Bickslow wears a dark shirt that is covered by a black cape with black fur surrounding the neck and shoulders. The cape is held together by a metallic emblem and the edges are decorated by a band of the same metallic texture with small circles decorating the entire length of it. Bickslow's head is covered by a gray-colored clothing and his knight-like visor. He wears two gauntlets that are the same color as his cape and are edged by the same metallic material and the same spherical decorations. He also seems to wear the same mantle over his trousers and the same boots as his previous outfit in the ''Fairy Tail anime series. Personality Bickslow has a strong tendency of laughing out loud maniacally and sticking his tongue out. He enjoys fighting and dislikes weak people, as shown when he said that he didn't consider weak people to be his nakama (friend in Japanese). He also appears to have a perverted side, as seen during his and Freed's "fight" against Lucy Heartfilia and Cana Alberona, where Freed suggested the girls to wear something over their revealing bikinis before engaging in battle. Bickslow's immediate response to this was dismissive, claiming that they were better that way. Like the rest of the Thunder God Tribe, Bickslow holds great respect for Laxus Dreyar. He was willing to turn against the rest of Fairy Tail on Laxus' command, and he expressed open resentment when he learned that Makarov had excommunicated Laxus from the guild after the events of the Battle of Fairy Tail. During the S-Class Wizard Promotional Trial, he apparently partnered himself with Freed due to their shared desire to take Laxus' place as one of the top Mages of the guild. Bickslow also seems to also have a lighthearted and carefree personality, when he and Happy were seen teasing Lucy about Loke. Also, he can get angry in a sort of comedic way- when Loke called Bickslow weak, as opposed to his dolls, he threw a fit. Bickslow refers the dolls he controls with his Magic as his "babies". They, in turn, tend to repeat the last words in most of his sentences in an echoing manner. He claims to like souls, which fits in with his two types of Magic; but expressed a dislike for a currently unknown Magic, called "White Magic". Early History Synopsis Abilities Human Possession: A type of Seith Magic that allows Bickslow to seal wandering souls inside objects and manipulate them as he wishes. The so-called "dolls" which are produced by this union can serve a variety of purposes, such as offense, defense and even transportation. They are capable of freely floating and maneuvering in the air, and their main offensive ability consists of firing barrages of powerful blasts, which possess enough force to generate explosions of various sizes, particularly destructive if all dolls focuses their assaults on a single point. They can threaten and confuse foes by flying around them, as well as physically assault them by throwing themselves against targets using the momentum gained from their flight, being capable of triggering melee barrages of attacks from every direction; in addition, Bickslow is able to deprive foes of objects through their use, as shown when one of his dolls stole Celestial Spirit keys from Lucy Heartfilia, and can combine them in different "formations" to perform particular actions, such as more powerful attacks. The souls Bickslow uses aren't bound to the specific dolls he chooses to insert them into, meaning that he's capable of changing their containers at his whim: this comes in handy if, for example, the opponent does manage to incapacitate Bickslow's usual containers. So far, he has always been shown controlling five dolls at a time; his standard dolls are quite small in size, appear to be made of wood, and are reminiscent of tribal totems, each possessing a colored face and little wooden wings at their sides. Aside from such signature dolls of him, Bickslow was shown implanting his souls into and controlling full size mannequins and toys from the Toy Store Tom in Magnolia Town, referring to the place as "a treasure trove of dolls. Bickslow's usual dolls are always shown floating beside him, and often go on to repeat the last words of the sentences he pronounces; such comedic trait isn't limited to their owner, however, as shown when the dolls could repeat what Lucy Heartfilia said before attacking her. Human Possession also grants Bickslow the ability to see human souls, something which, according to his own words, allowed him to determine Loke wasn't a human long before Lucy discovered his identity as a Celestial Spirit. *'Line Formation': At Bickslow's command, all five dolls gather in midair and then combine by standing on top of one another. From such linear formation of dolls, a large, vertical crescent-shaped beam, roughly taller than a human, is released towards the opponent. Unlike normal beams, this type of attack cuts through its targets, and possesses enough cutting power to cleanly bifurcate both the ground and large pieces of furniture. *'Tome Man War Dance: All five dolls spin around Bickslow, hitting any targets around him with great force. *'Victory Formation: Five human-possessed dolls line up in a "V" formation and attack the target that Bickslow chooses. *X Formation: Bickslow crosses his arms before himself in an "X''" shape, prompting four of his dolls to gather around him in a matching "''X"-shaped pattern to physically block an incoming attack targeting Bickslow from above. This technique was shown employed using four mannequins from the store Bickslow and Gray Fullbuster were fighting in, and such makeshift dolls could shield Bickslow from the great force of Gray's '''Ice-Make: Hammer; it's unknown if he can employ such formation even with his standard dolls, and if the obtained defense is the same. A variation of this move was performed when Gray assaulted Bickslow frontwards: Bickslow positioned four of the mannequins to block the attack with their mass, their legs jutting outwards in a formation which again resembled an "X''". *'Baryon Formation: At Bickslow's command, all of his dolls position themselves in a pentagonal pattern. A large whirlwind is produced around the formation, and from the latter's hollow center a massive and powerful Magical beam is generated, which is subsequently fired towards the target. Such attack is capable of causing mass destruction, creating a large explosion, and was shown performed with both some toys and Bickslow's usual dolls. While in the manga the dolls appear to be still during the preparation for this attack, the anime portrayed them spinning vertically. A baryon is a composite particle. **Zero Distance Baryon Formation: The dolls get very close to the target before blasting, increasing the power of the spell. *Crush: Bickslow raises one of his arms with the index and middle fingers outstretched, and, employing his Seith Magic, prompts a creature summoned by the opponent to burst into a powerful explosion generated inside its own body, which annihilates it. Such technique could destroy '''Belfast the Hurricane, a large monster generated by Rustyrose's Arc of Embodiment Magic, in an instant. Figure Eyes: As a member of Thunder God Tribe, Bickslow possess exclusive Eye Magic which he employs as a secondary ability. In his case, the Figure Eyes allow him to take control of the souls of living things who come into direct eye contact with him, and to manipulate them as if they were his dolls. When he uses this Magic, the body of the living being controlled turns into a darker color. Such control can seemingly be nullified at Bickslow's will, with the target being returned to the old self and regaining possession of their body. Activating this Eye Magic usually forces Bickslow's opponents to close their eyes, in order to avoid eye contact with him; this very action, however, leaves them open to the attacks of his dolls. Bickslow made claim that his Human Possession and Figure Eyes, together, make for a combination unbeatable by anyone in the world; something which seemingly proved itself right until his fight with Lucy Heartfilia and Loke. Enhanced Durability: Bickslow has shown to be pretty durable and resilient: he could take direct physical attacks from someone as strong as Gray Fullbuster, being even sent falling several meters down by one of them, without much trouble; he could also undergo a direct blow to the face from Lucy Heartfilia's whip and take the full brunt of Loke's Regulus Impact without visible injuries afterwards. He was directly attacked by Yomazu's Kan spell, which pierced his torso from side to side, and retaliated without any restrains or injuries. Master Acrobatic Skills: Bickslow has been shown able to easily perform amazing acrobatic feats high above the ground, positioning himself in places which enemies cannot reach while he uses his Human Possession Magic against them: during his fight with Gray Fullbuster in an alleyway, he could reach a point several meters above the street and remain still there in a split by standing with a foot on each wall without effort; later on, while chasing after some fellow Fairy Tail members, he was shown hanging upside down from a cord which was horizontally hanged over the streets, using his feet as "hooks" to remain suspended. During his fight with Lucy Heartfilia, he perched himself on top of a small steeple placed at the summit of the Toy Store Tom, standing there as his dolls attacked Lucy, and even managing to retain balance while switching positions without a single effort. Great Magic Power: Relationships Friends/Allies *Fairy Tail **Thunder God Tribe ***Laxus Dreyar ***Freed Justine ***Evergreen **Elfman Strauss Rivals * Enemies *Ryuha Armament Alliance Background in Other Media Trivia * Quotes * Battles & Events References Site Navigation Category:Characters Category:Male Category:Human Category:Mage Category:Fairy Tail Members Category:Thunder God Tribe Category:B-Class Combatants Category:Fairy Tail Series Characters Category:Minor Characters Category:Team Tenrou Category:Allied Forces Category:Playable Characters Category:Team F Category:Grand Allies Games Participants